


Bedroom Highs

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Series: Bedroom Highs [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bottom Evan, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, High Evan, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Shotgunning, Top Connor, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: "Are you h-high right now?""Little bit.""...I-Is it really like they s-say it is?""For a lot of people, yeah, everyone reacts to it differently." He then smirked and said "You wouldn't wanna try it would you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Woah! Well I'm pretty proud of this one so I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by bloopyreggejams We Finish Each Others

"Are you h-high right now?"

"Little bit."

Evan sighed. Although he wasn't sure if it was from frustration or exasperation. They were sitting on Connors bed after he had quickly hurried Evan up the stairs to avoid his sister. His parents were not yet home. It was not the first time Evan had been to the Murphy household but it was still a bit awkward as neither of the boys quite yet grasped the idea of how to entertain a guest. Quiet filled the room for a short time before Evan asked in a small voice. "...I-Is it really like they s-say it is?"

Connor gave him an odd look and replied "For a lot of people, yeah, everyone reacts to it differently." He then smirked and said "You wouldn't wanna try it would you?"

"N-no!" Evan snapped defensively.

Connor held up his hands in a 'well fine geez!' gesture.

"...Maybe."

Connor smiled incredulously. "Heh! Never took you for the type. I must be a bad influence on you Hansen!"

Evan flinched slightly at the self deprecating joke.

"All right! I'll show you."

Connor leaned down to his bedside table and lifted up a loose panel on one of the drawers. From inside he took out a small baggie, a lighter, an empty ashtray and papers. He rolled a joint, lit it and took a long drag from it. Evan watched the smoke pour from his lips and curl around his fingers and the calm fall over his features.

"All right. Your turn." He showed Evan how to hold it. It felt weird in his hand.

"Now you're _going_ to cough you're first time. Just breathe in slowly, try to hold it in your mouth as long as you can."

Evan nodded, hanging onto every word. He took a deep breath, relaxed as best he could, raised the joint to his lips and slowly breathed in. He was immediately hacking up smoke. The back of his throat burned and it was everything he could do not to drop the stupid thing.

Connor chuckled slightly, shaking his head he leaned down and grabbed the water bottle he kept there for such occasions and handed it to Evan. Evan gratefully took it, hungrily gulping the lukewarm water like a dying man in a desert. He gasped and asked croakily "How do you do that?!"

Connor just shrugged and offered "Practice?"

Evan pouted. He glared determinedly at the still lit joint in his hands. Resolutely he tried again. Once again he was coughing up a lung and Connor was trying to stifle a laugh.

"T-this isn't working." Evan rasped at last, giving Connor a glare for his badly suppressed giggles.

"Well there is one other way we can try." Connor said pushing a strand of his long dark brown hair out of his face. "It's supposed to be easier and you don't like cough as much but it's kinda...weird..."

"What?" Evan pressed. He'd come this far he wasn't about to turn back until he found out what it was like to be high.

"Have you ever heard of shotgunning?"

Evan shook his head.

"Well it's like I take a hit and then I like...transer it over to you but our lips would kinda be...touching...like I would...blow the smoke into your mouth..." Connors cheeks went pink as he spoke.

Evan went red. He turned away from Connor and stared at the floor. But...that was practically like kissing, right? He and Connor had only been friends for a few weeks! Could they really do that? But Evan couldn't deny that the idea made his heart pound in his chest and his body get hot all over. Before he had time to contemplate this further he heard the other boy speak again.

"It was just a suggestion. Nevermind. Forget it." He sounded almost hurt and Evan realized that he had just been sitting there without saying anything as if potentially kissing him was the worst thing in the universe!

"No wait!"

Connor stopped closing in on himself as he usually did when Evan got all quiet. "I...I w-want to try it. T-that is if you want to?"

Connors cheeks turned pink again and he replied in a voice that sounded far smaller than he meant it to "Sure."

He took the joint from Evan saying "This ones for me." Before taking a quick puff. "Now come here."

Evan scooted closer to Connor on the bed so that their knees were practically touching. "Okay here we go." Connor warned and Evan nodded. The long haired boy took a long deep drag and held it in his mouth. He leaned forward, raising a hand to press at the nape of the blonde boys neck and just barely touched their lips together. He breathed out and Evan breathed in. Evan had closed his eyes but Connor had kept his open, half lidded in curiosity. What would he look like in this moment of strange intimacy?

Connor pulled away and saw Evan cough a few times then relax, smiling gidiliy. "Hey that was easier! I barely coughed at all!" His eyes had a slight red tinge to match Connors now but they were no less undeniably beautiful. Connor could feel the pink in his cheeks turn red and hoped Evan would think it was the weed. "Uh yeah...how do you feel?"

Evan seemed to take a second for his brain to work again. " I feeeeeellll...good!...And happy...and relaxed...and kinda floaty...I guess that's why they call it high huh?" He giggled. And Connor couldn't help but giggle in return.

"Yeah man. I guess that's pretty funny. You wanna go again?"

Evan nodded. Connor took another hit and this time when he leaned in he had his eyes shut. This time he allowed his hand to rest against the blondes short hair and pressed his lips just a little more firmly against Evans.

Connor breathed out, Evan breathed in.

He was pushing his luck and he knew it. But at the moment, the drugs filling his system with dopamine, he really didn't care. They pulled away again, the way they had lingered not lost on either of them. Connor held up the joint between two fingers and lightly teased "Y'know we can quit any time you want to?"

Evan got a daring look in his eyes and whispered "One more."

Connor smiled. He was really liking this new side of Evan. The idea that had been buzzing in the back of his pot addled mind for a while now was sounding better and better. 'Fuck it.' He thought. He was going to go for it. He threw caution to the wind as he took another hit for them to share.  
Connor leaned in and pressed his lips to Evans fully and without hesitation. Evan's eyes widened slightly but he didn't resist and soon they slipped closed.

Connor breathed out, Evan breathed in.

Connor pulled back to look into Evans eyes and found them wide with an emotion he couldn't interpret. "Evan...I" Before he could stammer out the first apology Evans lips were back on his. "It's fine!" He said through giggles. "I know it's weird but...I was kinda hoping this would happen." He murmured his face painted red with a beautiful blush. Connor flushed in turn and replied "Me to."

Evan was in Connors lap at this point, slumped into his chest and peering up into his face while Connor held him up by his armpits. "Can I say more weird things?"  
The look he was giving him was just so precious that he couldn't resist kissing him again. So he did. And then he said "Sure."

Evan clumsily reached up and started stroking and playing with Connors hair. "You're so pretty! You're just so pretty, Connor! Your hair and- and your eyes and the way you're shaped is just so preeeettty!" Connor couldn't help but beam down at the little blonde in his arms. The utter adoration in his face and in his words had the brunette reeling. "Everybody thinks your scary but your nooooooooot! You just have to get to know you! Like meeeeeee!"

At this the teen nearly rolled off the bed. If if it wasn't for Connor catching him he would have fell. This sent the two boys into uproarious laughter. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and when they finally settled down Evan nuzzled his head into the taller boys chest and murmured "I really like you Connor." At this the brunette shifted his grip from under the boys arms to his hips and pulled him up to eye level. With more sincerity than the boy had shown in years he replied "I like you too, Evan."

Evan smiled wide and giggled again. Connor leaned in to kiss him and his giggles vibrated against his mouth. It felt funny and it was making him laugh. "You're so giggly!"

"I'm high what'd you expect?!" Evan cried cheerfully. Sitting up he rubbed his arms. Everything about him felt so good. Every where Connor touched him felt amazing. "I feel so tingly all over!"

Connor pulled him back in and, seeming to have read his mind, began running his hands all over him. Evan's breath hitched in his throat he threw his head back and let out a quiet moan. "Oh! Connor! That...that feels good!" Both felt arousal surge through their bodies and Connor rolled his hips up to meet Evan's, drawing a moan from both.

Connor cupped Evan's face in his hands and brought their lips together, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Evan moaned as theirs tongues caressed, warmth and wetness mingling, he buried a hand into Connors soft locks and tugged lightly. He heard the taller boy groan in approval. As they kissed the two continued to grind against each other. Evan moaned against the lips of his partner, feeling his hands all over his body and the growing hardness between his legs, feeling arousal pump through his body with every heartbeat.

Connor was in heaven. Feeling Evan's warm form against him, his hips grinding down against his, his body moving in tandem with his own. The dark haired boy bucked up against him, his hardness rubbing against Evan's. Connor lay down on the bed and pulled Evan on top of him. He slid his hands down his back and squeezed his buttocks. The blonde cried out blushing profusely and let his forehead rest on Connors. He was panting, sweating, whimpering and trembling. His movements were beginning to falter, pleasure washing over his every nerve.

Connor took hold of his hips and guided them as they ground against him. Evan kissed him, winding both hands into his hair. They kissed viciously until Evan had to pull back, gasping. "L-let me catch my breath!"

Connor tilted Evans head back and began lapping at his throat and collar. Evan groaned then chuckled. "D-Down boy!" He joked. Connor smirked against his neck. "Ruff." He growled and nipped him lightly.

Evan moaned. He was getting close he could feel it. "Aaah! Connor! I'm-! I'm gonna-! I'm gonna come!"

Connor stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. " 'm close too. It's okay. Just let it happen." He murmured into his ear before kissing the skin underneath it.

His voice tipped Evan over the edge and he came. Connor followed not long after. They collapsed on top of each other and simply breathed for a while. Eventually Connor grabbed some tissues for him and Evan to clean themselves up. When they were done Connor flipped them over and pressed their noses together his long hair creating a curtain around Evans face causing him to giggle in delight.

"I like this new side of you." The dark haired boy cooed. Evan being daring and outgoing? Now that was something he could get used to.

Evan threw his arms around the boys neck. " _I_ like this new side of _you_!"  
Connor being tender, romantic and affectionate? Now _that_ was something _he_ could get used to.

"I like you, Evan." He whispered nuzzling his nose.

Evan blushed.

"Ditto."

"Who says ditto?"

"I doooo!"

He laughed and pulled taller boy closer. And they talked and kissed for what felt like hours until they fell asleep.


	2. Morning Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Wow! The response to my fic was amazing! And people wanted to see aftermath so here it is! Enjoy!

It was morning when Evan woke up, irritatingly indicated by the sunlight in his eyes that had managed to sneak through the curtains. He went to sit up but was hindered by the warm arm draped around his shoulder. He then took notice of the soft hair he was laying on.

Oh.

 

Right.

 

Evans face lit up with a warm bright blush and all the anxiety that had seemed so pleasantly far away last night came flooding back to him. His breathing came hard, fast and erratic in his throat as it struggled to keep pace with his pounding heart.

He messed up.

He messed up really bad.

Connor and him weren't ready for this kind of thing! They'd barely been on speaking terms until a few weeks ago! He'd just gotten Connor to call him his friend! And now he'd ruined it! Connor didn't mean any of the things he'd said last night, he couldn't have! They were so spaced out on weed he probably didn't know half of what he was saying! He was gonna wake up soon and he was gonna realize what they'd done and he'd be disgusted with him! Then it'd all be over!

Despite himself Evan began to cry. He shook violently and bit his hand to hold back his ugly sobs (he always thought he looked hideous when he cried) but the sounds still leaked out. Connor stirred beside him with a small groan and Evan froze, his heart pounding even harder. Connor sat up and clutched his head with a grimace before opening his eyes and acknowledging Evan's presence.

_"This is it! Oh god! This is it!"_

Connors expression went from alarm to concern to realization to embarrassment all in a matter of moments but Evan saw it all and it hurt so much. A choked wail escaped his lips and tears rolled down his face as he braced himself for rejection, repeating "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He felt awkward hands touch his shoulders and shake him lightly. "Evan! Calm down! What are you sorry for?"

As Evan looked up into those beautiful blue eyes with the speck of brown in the left one that were currently filled with concern, he found that he couldn't articulate an answer. All he could do was choke on garbled sentances and gasp for air. He didn't know exactly what he was apologizing for, all he knew was that he had done something undoubtedly, undeniably WRONG.

Connors eyes began to fill with another emotion, regret. He pulled away from his shoulders and not looking at him asked "...Are you saying sorry because...you didn't mean what you said last night?"

All of a sudden Evan found his voice again.

"NO!" He shouted, startling both Connor and himself. "I...I-I" he swallowed the growing lump in his throat and looked at his hands, folded and trembling in his lap. "I d-did mean it. I j-just didn't want to r-ruin things b-between us. A-and we were s-so high last night! I thought maybe...! M-maybe..."

Connor sighed and shook his head. Evan tensed. "Evan that's- ugh. That's not how weed works. Like I said, different people have different reactions but in general it removes inhibitions. You know what that means, right?"

Evan nodded, wiping uselessly at his eyes.

Connor continued anyway. "It means that it doesn't make you do anything you didn't already want to do. You just usually have stuff holding you back." The same blush he had the night before returned to his cheeks. "So that shit I said? ...It's nothing I didn't already want to say. I was just...holding back."

Evan feels a blush creep onto his cheeks. He is silent as he processes this new information and at some point Connor reaches up to awkwardly thumb away his tears. Finally he screws up his courage and squeaks out "I think I w-was h-holding back too."

Connors eyes widened and his blush darkened. He allowed a small smile to grace his face. His fingers slipped clumsily from the blondes cheek to his chin and he looked away as he spoke again. "Can uh...can I...can I kiss you?"

 

Evan was sure he couldn't blush any harder. He nodded furiously and blurted  
"I-Ifyouwantto!"

Connor chuckled slightly before his nervousness returned. He pressed his forehead to Evans and before he could second guess himself he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Evan couldn't help the whimper that bubbled up from his throat. Connors lips were chapped and rough but they were warm and seemed to fit perfectly over his. It was over far too quickly, Connor pulling away and assessing the expression on the other boys face. He looked dazed for a moment before giving Connor a smile that was so genuine he couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and press another kiss to his forehead. He then rested his chin on the top of the blondes head, slightly smiling.

Evan blinked. This was the first time Connor had hugged him when he wasn't under the effects of drugs. He stiffened for a bit before relaxing in the taller boys arms and tentatively hugging him back.

"What a pair we are, huh?" Connor said jokingly. And Evan smiled.

Connor tensed as he heard movement downstairs. His parents were up. Not taking his chin off the blondes head, his voice cracking slightly, he asked "How are we gonna get you past them?"

Judging by the way Evan froze completely, he didn't know either.

 

Connor ended up helping Evan crawl out of his window, luckily without breaking anymore bones. Evan walked home rehearsing his excuse in his head. _"Sorry mom. Spent the night at Jared's. Sorry mom. Spent the night at Jared's."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you like it! I may do more with this, may not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that! If you guys like it i might do another chapter with the aftermath!


End file.
